


Geo's Dummy Thicc Christmas

by BurstEdge



Category: BlazBlue, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Highschool DxD (Anime), RWBY, Tales of Berseria, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, F/M, Harems, Large Breasts, Orgy, Paizuri, Twerking, hot dogging, huge ass, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Not much to say except Geo nails his harem on Christmas.
Kudos: 11





	Geo's Dummy Thicc Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAce70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/gifts).



'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the week,

Not a creature was stirring, except for some clapping thicc cheeks.

There were two sets of them, and they bounced in the air.

All while Geo Stelar watched them with care.

The one bouncing her bountiful ass on the left was a flirtatious blonde, her lavender eyes gazing at Geo while she twerked for him.

The one who was jiggling her plump ass on the right was a girl with purple hair and horns on her head as she cast her loving eyes on Geo.

As for the boy himself, he gazed at the two pairs of thicc flesh bouncing in front of his face, wanting to savour the moment forever.

"I leave the room for one minute and this is what I come back to? Unbelivable."

Everyone turned to a voluptuous redhead who stood at the door, covered in nothing but a bathrobe that did only emphasized her curves.

"Hey, Rias," Geo said with a grin. "Glad you could make it."

Rias smiled and slipped out of her bathrobe, revealing her beautiful body to the group. Her shiny, creamy skin was in full view, along with the large mounds of malleable flesh on her chest.

"I don't see why you're wasting time with looking at their asses, Geo." She walked over to Geo, unzipped his shorts, freeing his huge cock and wrapped her breasts around it. "My boobs are a lot better, wouldn't you say?"

Geo's face became red as the hair of the girl that was giving him a titjob, while the other two women looked at him with seething jealousy.

"Okay, Rias, could you not do this now?" Yang asked in an irritated tone. "You always do this when me and Narmaya twerk for Geo. What is with you and trying to make boobs look better than ass?"

"I just feel like making a point," Rias said smugly as she licked the tip of Geo's dick everytime it emerged from her cleavage. "Boobs are always better than ass and I want Geo to know it."

"Of course you decided to do it now of all times," Narmaya huffed in frustration.

"What's this I'm hearing about making boobs better than ass? I want in on it."

Everyone turned to the door once more to see Nine standing there, wearing nothing but her witch hat and allowing the others (especially Geo) to drink in the sight that is her mature body. Her tits were much larger than Rias' and showed no signs of sagging, and legs were the perfect mixture of slender and plump. Geo couldn't help but be attracted to that.

"Damn it, Nine, don't do this do us now," Narmaya complained. "You have thicc thighs, use those instead of those stupid tits of yours."

Nine sighed. "You and Yang are almost just as stacked and Rias, yet you choose to seduce Geo with your asses. Which, by the way, aren't even that big." She warped over to where the two were and groped their asses. "You call that thicc? It feels like I'm grabbing a brick."

"Take that back," Yang snapped.

"What she said," Narmaya added in an offended tone.

Before any arguing could begin, Noel and Velvet walked in, wearing nothing but thongs that were eaten up by their plump asses. Without saying a word, they both lifted Rias up and moved her aside before squatting down on either side of Geo and sandwiching his cock between their asses, creating a pleasant effect for Geo.

"Leave it to us," Noel said in a confident tone. "We'll show them that the ass is better than boobs."

Velvet simply bounced her ass on Geo's cock while giving smug looks to Rias and Nine. Neither of them took it well.

Rias turned to the witch. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Nine responded curtly.

The two immediately went to Geo's side and smothered his head with their massive tits, barely giving the boy any room to breathe. Not that he minded in the slightest. He was glad all of the girls showered her with such thicc, jiggly attention.

"We shouldn't be left out like this!" Yang exclaimed.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Narmaya cheered.

Both of the remaining girls moved to Geo's position. Yang seated herself between Noel and Velvet, allowing Geo's cock to get a feel for her ass as well. Meanwhile, Narmaya joined Rias and Nine in smothering Geo with their mounds, cutting off more vital oxygen.

"Alright! Everyone break it up!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door once more. Standing there was Luna, top and bottom heavy, wearing Christmas-themed lingerie that left very little to the imagination. Geo was immediately aroused by what he saw, and the girls who were hotdogging him felt it as he began to grow and harden.

"Sonia, what are you doing?" Rias asked. "It was beginning to get good."

"It sure didn't look that way from where I was standing," Sonia replied. "Now, everyone get off of Geo and get in front of him."

"Huh?" was everyone's (sans Geo) collective response.

* * *

Geo's eyes widened to every known limit from the sight before him. The whole harem were on all fours, presenting their asses for the boy, ready to be fucked like wild animals by the hung boy.

"Don't keep us waiting, Geo~" Yang called out.

"Let us feel every inch of you!" Sonia cheered.

"I want you fuck me like it was my last night in this world," Rias purred.

"Make my ass jiggle to the point where it can't stop," Noel begged.

"I want to hear you cause my cheeks to clap all night," Narmaya pleaded.

"You better make sure I can't walk straight for a month," Nine ordered.

"Let's see if you can please me," Velvet challenged.

Geo couldn't help but smile at what the other girls begged for. It would be impolite of him to not fufill their wishes.

"Okay, since you all ask all nicely, I'm going to give you a present you've never seen in your life."

Geo created six copies of himself which immediately got behind the other girls and rubbed their massive cocks, preparing to give them the fuck of a life time.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" he asked. He knew they were, but a little confirmation never hurt anyone.

"We're ready!" the girls called out.

With that, all of the Geos rammed their cocks into their respective girls' asses and pounded like there was no tomorrow. The sounds of clapping cheeks and moans reverberated throughout the room, and had where they were all staying not been in an isolated area, they would get no shortage of noise complaints.

"Ahhh~ Sooo good~!" Yang moaned.

"I'm going to get addicted to this~!" Sonia squealed.

"This is what I've been missing for so long~!" Rias howled.

"My ass has never felt this good before~!" Noel cried.

"I can hear it~ My dummy thicc cheeks are clapping against your hips~!" Narmaya groaned.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk it all after this~!" Nine yelled.

"Make me yours forever, you beautiful little bastard!" Velvet screeched.

Geo and his clones fucked the girls even hard, making their asses raw and sore from the frequent motion, but ensuring it was enjoyable for everyone involved. He felt his huge balls contract, ready to deliver a huge load of cum.

"I'm going to fill all of you up," he moaned. "How much do you want it?"

"We want it so bad~!" the girls said in perfect unison. "Fill our slutty asses up, Geo~!"

Geo complied, and with one last strong thrust, he and his clones proceeded with filling all of the girls' asses with hot, thick cum. Even when they pulled out, they shot their endless loads all over their asses, coating them all over.

"This is great," Geo sighed contently. "But there's one more thing that needs to be done."

* * *

"Aaaand... there we go."

Geo set the timer on the camera and got in front of it. Behind him were the girls, who were still fuckdrunk and their asses covered with his male glaze. On each of their cheeks was a letter, which put together spelled...

"Merry Christmas~!" Geo said.

"Merry Christmas~!" the girls shouted/moaned.

The camera soon went off, capturing the extra lewd moment. Surely, this would be a Christmas they would remember for decades.


End file.
